


A Dance of Two Wolves

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: "Jesse McCree knew the second he met Hanzo Shimada that they were going to get along perfectly. It wasn’t that their personalities matched up perfectly, or that they were into the same things. In fact, McCree’s boisterous friendliness and Hanzo’s standoffishness clashed quite spectacularly, and outside of combat they didn’t really know enough about each other to know what they did have in common. No, what assured McCree they would get along was that as soon as he met him face to face, he could smell it on him.Hanzo smelled like a wolf."





	A Dance of Two Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wanted to write Hanzo leading McCree on a chase through the woods, and then plot happened.

Jesse McCree knew the second he met Hanzo Shimada that they were going to get along perfectly. It wasn’t that their personalities matched up perfectly, or that they were into the same things. In fact, McCree’s boisterous friendliness and Hanzo’s standoffishness clashed quite spectacularly, and outside of combat they didn’t really know enough about each other to know what they did have in common. No, what assured McCree they would get along was that as soon as he met him face to face, he could smell it on him.

Hanzo smelled like a wolf.

McCree had to stop himself from howling in joy as he caught the scent, and after having a brief conversation with him, McCree was sure of it.

Hanzo was just like him.

But it would do no good to scare him off before things even had a chance to begin. So McCree began with the little things: bringing Hanzo food when he hadn’t seen him in the communal kitchen in a while, partnering up with him for training exercises, sitting with him, Genji, and Zenyatta as they meditated in the mornings atop of their temporary base in Black Forest. Getting closer to him and reassuring himself that Hanzo was what he thought he was.

Genji knew immediately what McCree was up to, having known about his other side back in their Blackwatch days. He told McCree to be careful, that he might be biting off more than he could chew, but gave him his blessing nonetheless. While some might have stopped to consider the advice, it only made McCree more determined. He was a man that loved a challenge.

Everything came to a head when they were sent out on a mission to King’s Row. The flight there was filled with idle chatter, mainly from Lucio and Tracer in the cockpit, while Hanzo and McCree had listened from the back. It was only the four of them as it was supposed to be reconnaissance for two weeks. Lucio would be staying with Tracer and her girlfriend, appearing to be a friend over on holiday, while Hanzo and McCree were supposed to act as tourists. See the sights, enjoy the food, and look for any signs of Talon activity as Ana had put it.

Everything was fine until they day before they were supposed to leave.

McCree was watching the rain hit the window of the little coffee shop they were in, Hanzo seated across from him reading through a brochure he had picked up beside the register for a special exhibit at the local museum. He had lifted his head, about to ask to go see it, when the whole building shook. At first McCree thought it was an earthquake, but then he saw smoke rising over the buildings across the street and heard the first panicked screams. No one else in the shop heard the screams of course, their hearing not as acute as his, except for Hanzo who whipped his head in the direction of the noise. They both made eye contact and stood at once, throwing down enough to pay for their drinks and a tip, and took off towards the sound.

When they got there a few minutes later, it was obvious something horrible was going on.

What had once been a Shambali missionary was now a pile of smoking rubble. Fire was spreading to a nearby building, and without hesitation McCree charged in, hearing voices crying from within. Smoke filled the air, and McCree didn’t stop running even as he wrapped his serape around his mouth and nose.

He found the door to the main stairs after a minute of searching, shouldering it open and coming face to face with the business end of a machine gun.

“Talon I take it?” he asked.

The man laughed and said something in a language McCree didn’t understand, and that was all the answer McCree needed. He reached for Peacekeeper, finger on the trigger, but didn’t fire a single shot as the man crumpled into a heap, and arrow piercing his chest. He turned to look at Hanzo, who had taken the ribbon that normally tied up his hair and wrapped it around his face several times to cover his nose and mouth. Hanzo nodded and McCree leapt over the body and up the stairs knowing the archer would have his back.

The door to the second floor was already open, as was the third, and upon hearing no sound McCree assumed they were already clear of people. Just in case he checked each of them, finding nothing but empty apartments. They got to the fourth floor and found an elderly woman laying within the door to the stairs, blood pooling under her. McCree growled, mildly surprised to hear Hanzo growl in answer. He drew Peacekeeper once more, ready for a fight, and turned the corner.

A window at the end of the hallway that overlooked the missionary was broken, the Talon agents having entered through it once they had destroyed the monastery. There were a few bodies on the floor of the hallways, the doors to their apartments flung open. While one of them was human, the rest were omnics, and McCree felt heat flood through his veins. He kept walking, getting closer and closer to the end of the hallway, when he heard a door being kicked. He turned his head to the sound, listening, and over the sounds of Talon agents and the building groaning with damage, he heard a baby crying.

Red flashed across his eyes, and he had half a second to holster his beloved revolver before he was shifting, bones breaking and resetting, muscle and skin tearing and reforming. Within a matter of seconds he was fully transformed, and he bolted towards the last apartment.

One Talon agent was unlucky enough to be standing right inside the door, and McCree had his jaws locked around his throat before he knew what was happening. He picked him up and tossed him aside, the body sagging on the floor. There were three others, two focused on breaking down a door, while the other was facing the entrance. He saw McCree, took a second to comprehend what he was seeing, and then opened fire with the shotgun he was holding.

The buckshot stung in McCree’s shoulder, but he paid it no mind and instead lunged at the attacker, digging his claws into the soft flesh of his belly and ripping. He wore no body armor of any kind; they weren’t expecting any resistance. The other two heard their comrade screaming, turning to stare at the bloody beast growling at them. One of them stood frozen, jaw slack, while the second pulled a pistol from her side and began shooting. Again McCree paid them no mind, snarling and getting on all fours, running and barreling into her. She went flying into the wall, and McCree didn’t stop, merely ran into her again, knocking the breath out of her. He growled, showing off massive, bloody fangs, and then picked her up, throwing her out of the window beside them. She screamed as she fell, and McCree heard her hit the ground with a wet thud.

He turned around seeing the last agent with an arrow through both of his knees, Hanzo knelt at the door they had been trying to break down. He was talking softly, trying to convince whoever was inside to come out. The building shuddered, and all at once the door was open, a woman carrying a baby being ushered out by an omnic. She immediately made for the exit, running as well she could with her armful, and the omnic made to follow until he caught sight of McCree. He stared, frozen, until Hanzo grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the door. It was enough to shake him out of his stupor, and he took off after the other two.

Hanzo stared McCree down, looking him over, then pointed to the agent with the arrows through his knees.

“Grab that.”

He walked towards the window McCree had thrown the woman through, peering out of it and nodding. He stepped through it, standing on a fire escape McCree hadn’t even known was there. McCree walked over to the last agent, grinning as best he could as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He shouldered through the remains of the window with a little difficulty, his body much larger in wolf form than in human. Hanzo watched him with crossed arms, and once he was sure that McCree wouldn’t get stuck he started down the fire escape. McCree looked over the edge, then at the tiny hole where that ladder was, and with a huff leapt over the railing and plummeted to the ground. He landed only a few steps away from the agent he had thrown, her limbs at odd angles. He sat the one he was carrying down beside her as Hanzo walked over to join them.

“Are you with Talon?”

The agent stared up at them. Hanzo lift one of his feet and nudged an arrow. The agent screamed, and nodded vigorously.

“Did you attack this place because of the omnics?”

Another nod.

“Do you know how much blood is on your hands now?”

The man sobbed, nodding a third time. Hanzo mumbled something McCree couldn’t make out, turning and marching down the alley. McCree followed, shifting into his human form and hissing as the bullets and buckshot made their presence better known.

“We will take care of that once we are safe.” Hanzo said without looking back.

McCree nodded, knowing if he tried to talk it would be a growling mess. While his body could handle a very rapid change, sometimes his mind got stuck in one form and needed time to fully switch over. He followed Hanzo to the abandoned cathedral they were using as a temporary base, listening to Hanzo as he booted up a computer and began to talk to Athena. His mind was starting to clear, and he began to unbutton the tattered flannel shirt he wore. Most of the bullets had been aimed at his chest, and the shirt showed it. He pulled his undershirt off, tossing it to the side as well. The serape was taken care of, gently checked over and folded, then sat on a crate along with his hat and Peacekeeper.

By the time he finished, Hanzo was finished reporting what happened to Athena and was headed his way with a large first aid kit. They had another stare down and Hanzo knelt after a moment, setting the case beside him and opening it.

“Will you require stitches?”

“No. Just need ‘em out.”

Hanzo nodded, pulling a pair of long tweezers from the kit. He started with the holes closest to his heart, working in silence. McCree hissed as one of the bullets budged, but didn’t come out right away. Hanzo placed a hand on his chest, using it to hold him still as he gave another hard tug. The bullet came free and was placed with the others, however Hanzo’s hand didn’t move. He finished quickly, spraying the wounds with an antibacterial spray from the kit. He took the kit back to its designated spot, then returned and stood before McCree. McCree said nothing, staring back and waiting for the archer to make his move.

“That was quite the display.” He said eventually.

McCree nodded, feeling his skin slowly knit itself back together. Hanzo kept staring at him, and after several minutes McCree sighed.

“Ya know, if ya got somethin’ ta say, ya can just say it. I ain’t gonna be offended.”

Hanzo hummed, but shook his head. “Not now. Perhaps later.”

McCree opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the blue light that zipped past his face, Tracer immediately bombarding them with questions while pouring soup out of the thermos she was carrying into two plastic bowls. She handed them each a bowl and a plastic wrapped spoon she produced from her pocket, sitting beside McCree on the crates as she waited for an answer to the dozen questions she had asked. McCree let Hanzo do the talking, too busy scarfing down the food. He hadn’t realized he was hungry until he had smelt it, but really he shouldn’t have been surprised. Transforming took a lot of energy, and always left him famished afterwards. The rest of the time there, and even on the trip back, McCree felt Hanzo’s eyes always upon him.

  
It was almost a week after they had returned to Black Forest that McCree heard it. The moon shown into his small room, casting everything in pale light, and after tossing and turning for an hour he had given up on sleep, rising and throwing on his clothes. He had intended to go to the kitchen, make a snack of some sort, when a low howl caught his attention. He stared out the window, completely still and silent, waiting to hear it again. It came, and he was sure of it: that was not a normal wolf.

In an instant he was opening the window, jumping out and transforming the second his feet touched the ground. The howling continued, and he dropped to all fours and sprinted towards it, navigating the dark forest easily. He could pick up the smell now, and after the last howl had faded he followed the scent instead, right into a clearing. He stopped just out of sight, watching.

It was Hanzo, no doubt. The werewolf had the same red ink going down its left arm and under his eyes, set against dark brown fur, and he same scent. McCree stood on his hind legs, slowly walking into the clearing. Hanzo watched him, making no move to come closer or back away. McCree stopped halfway to him, throwing his head back and howling loudly. After a few seconds Hanzo joined him, the two sounds harmonizing and filling the air. They stopped, listening to the sound echo, and then Hanzo dropped to all fours and walked away, looking at McCree over his shoulder. McCree huffed, knowing what he wanted, and followed after. Once he saw McCree was following him however, Hanzo yipped and took off, melting into the shadows of the trees. McCree thought for a moment he could hear laughter, and growled playfully, charging into the darkness after him.

Hanzo was smaller than McCree, and far more agile. He could turn directions on a dime, leap over high boulders and fallen logs with ease. He used this to his advantage, always staying close enough to be partially in sight, but never any closer. McCree realized he was being toyed with, tested to see what he was worth, and it only spurned him on. He had a longer stride and more importantly, a drive to catch the archer, no matter what got in his way.

The chase turned into hide and seek, Hanzo still not letting him close. McCree had to rely on every sense afforded to him, following the scent trail and listening for any movement. He suddenly realized they were headed in the direction of Eichenwalde proper, that they would have to double back soon. Hanzo must have realized this too, because suddenly he was sprinting past McCree as a red and brown blur. McCree growled once more and gave chase, not bothering to dodge any of the low branches or rotten logs, instead using his size to bust through. Hanzo made a quick right, and in the moment McCree knew he had won.

To the right was a river, extremely wide and with rushing waters, dangerous even for them to cross with their advanced strength and speed. He knew it was there, having snuck out on their first night in Black Forest to survey the area, but Hanzo apparently did not. He came to a stop along the bank, hesitating as he decided what to do, and that was all the chance McCree needed. He didn’t slow down as he approached, barreling into Hanzo and sending them both sprawling. Hanzo was dazed, McCree’s bulk a formidable blow, and McCree took the time to wrap his jaws around his throat. He put no pressure, of course, and after several moments of growling from the both of them he let go altogether. There was no denying he had caught the archer, and though a part of him wanted to make to him submit, make him admit McCree was the better, the rest of him knew it was something Hanzo did not want to give, nor something he actually wanted.

They were equals, and that was how it should be.

McCree huffed, collapsing to the ground and transforming back into his human form. Hanzo followed suit, rubbing at his neck once he was back to human. There were no marks, nothing to show what had just happened, but McCree knew he could still feel the teeth there in his mind. McCree took the hand, using it to pull the archer down, pressing a kiss his throat. He felt Hanzo swallow, and debated on nipping the skin under his lips but decided against it. There would be time for that later.

“You are a formidable opponent. Most would not have last nearly as long as you did.” Hanzo said, kneeling beside him.

“Ya do this with a lot of fellas?”

Hanzo chuckled. “No, that is not what I meant. I meant that you are truly one of a kind, McCree.”

“Call me Jesse, darlin’. I think we’re past the point of formalities now.”

“Perhaps.” Hanzo looked down at him, his hair loose from its usual tie and hanging around his face. “So where do we stand now, Jesse?”

“Well, I’d very much like ta get my mouth on more than your throat, if I’m bein’ honest.”

Hanzo chuckled again. “I have always appreciated your honesty.” He moved from where he was knelt on the grass, straddling McCree’s waist and planting his hands on either side of his head.

“Kiss me.”

McCree didn’t waste a second, reaching up and cupping Hanzo’s face, kissing him with all the affection and want he had for him. He pulled back, making sure Hanzo was okay, and was rewarded with the archer pressing forward to kiss him in return. McCree curled his hands in Hanzo’s hair, loving the softness of it. When they finally separated McCree moved his arms to encircle Hanzo’s waist, adjusting them so he was laying on his back, Hanzo resting mostly on top of him.

“Mighty fine night out.” McCree said, looking to the sky above them.

“Indeed. We should be heading back soon though, before someone wonders where we have gone.”

“Ain’t that part of the fun of sneakin’ out though?”

Hanzo smiled, shaking his head. “Worrying others is not my idea of fun. Besides, I’m beginning to get rather hungry.”

“Well you happen to be in luck there. Not ta brag, but I make a mighty fine breakfast for hungry wolves that’ve been out all night. Long as ya like omelettes and pancakes.”

Hanzo hummed and stood, offering a hand to McCree. “If you cook it, I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”

McCree took the hand, standing and using it to pull Hanzo chest to chest with him. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling back and leading Hanzo through the trees. He could see where he had broken multiple tree limbs, a clear path of destruction from the city. Hanzo gave him a look and McCree grinned sheepishly.

“I really wanted ta catch ya.”

“I see.” Hanzo squeezed his hand. “What do you plan on doing, now that you have me?”

“Feed ya, first an’ foremost. After that, we’ll just have ta see. I don’t plan on leavin’ your side anytime soon though, I can tell ya that much.”

“Good.” Hanzo nuzzled against his jaw, pressing closer to his side. “I do not want to lose you.”

“Not as long as I can help it, ya won’t.” McCree stopped, pulling Hanzo to face him. “An’ I mean that, ya know. I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya, unless it’s totally outta my control. An’ even then I might try to stop it.”

Hanzo stared at him, then smiled. “As long as you do not get yourself irreparably harmed in the process.”

“I can’t promise that. I’m pretty crazy about ya, Hanzo. I might be a bit reckless.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo reached up and cupped his face, “I have had to bury enough people I love. Do not be another. For both of our sakes.”

McCree placed his hands over Hanzo’s. “I still can’t promise ya that. But I’ll try, for you.”

“That is all I ask.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back. “Now come, you have promised me breakfast.”

McCree laughed, taking Hanzo’s left hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, in the center of the red ink circle there. “For you, anything.”


End file.
